Twists And Turns
by Aerias-A-Writer
Summary: Harry's sister Violet is thought to be the prophecy child. Harry, however, knows better and is out to save magic and those who can prevent it from disappearing.


_**Title**_: Twists And Turns

_**Author**_: AeriasAWriter

_**Rating**_: M

_**Pairings**_: HP/SS, LV(TR)/LM/HG, DM/RW, BW/NM

_**Warnings**_: violence, cursing, gore, rape, neglect, abuse, mpreg, dark Harry

_**Disclaimer**_: Harry Potter is in no way, shape, or form mine.

_**Summary**_: Harry's sister Violet is thought to be the prophecy child. Harry however knows better and is out to save magic and those who can prevent it from disappearing.

Chapter I

The Dark Lord Voldemort felt the grass give under his slow steps as he approached the small but elegant home of Godric's Hollow, the home of the Potters. His steps were dogged by two of his servants, their robes pulled tight around them and their mocking masks gleaming in the light of the All Hallow's Eve moon. On his left, was Peter Pettigrew, the keeper of the Potters secret. And on his right was his most trusted advisor, Severus Snape. He soon found himself at the door and grimly blew it in.

"Lily, he's here! Get out! Take Violet and go!" James Potter turned to confront the three intruders at his door with a determined expression. Voldemort merely slapped aside the blasting hex he'd sent at him. He saw the red haired woman scramble up the stairs as Severus managed to hit James from behind with a killing curse, his lips in a pleased smirk. Voldemort sighed and hurried up the steps after Potter's muggleborn wife. Behind him he heard Severus asking a question of Peter.

"I thought that the Potters had two children, didn't they? A seven year old boy and a three year girl?"

Peter nodded, "They do. But for the last couple of years they don't talk about the boy much. I think his name is Harold or Harry after James' father. But it's always Violet that they brag about. 'Our Violet is such a beautiful little girl!' and 'Our Violet is going to be the strongest witch when she gets older.' It's bloody annoying."

Voldemort found this interesting, but turned his mind back to the woman. He blew open this door to, and threw a freezing hex at the green-eyed woman as she took the girl into her arms. The three year old toddler began to cry as Voldemort peered down at the tiny wiggling girl demanding that her mommy wake up.

Was this the child prophesized to defeat him? he wondered. His eyes narrowed and he raised his wand at the Potter girl. He'd make sure that she wasn't. He couldn't allow a threat to exist against his growing power.

"Avada Kedavra!"

The green curse rushed towards the little girl only to rebound mere inches from her face. Voldemort let go of the freezing curse in his shock, Lily instantly apparating away seeing the curse seconds away from hitting it's castor. Wormtail flung himself in the way, taking the curse for his lord as he pushed him from it's path. Voldemort toppled backwards onto the floor as Severus hurried to his side, pulling Peter's limp body from where it had fallen across his lap.

"Milord, are you alright?"

The green-eyed man shook himself out of his shock and got to his feet unaided, "Yes, yes, I'm fine. But now I've lost the girl and her mother. . . However, Pettigrew did say that there is a son correct?"

"Yes, he did Milord." Snape waited as the older wizard thought a moment. He sneered at the body on the floor and pushed it further away with his foot.

"Burn his body, then look for the boy. I have an idea." Voldemort chuckled, "That old meddling bastard won't know what hit him."

"Yes, Milord," the potions master quickly burned the body before being motioned back.

"Don't interrupt me, go find the boy and kill him. I'll worry about killing the girl later." Voldemort said as he drew his wand from it's holster on his arm.

"Do it together twice or he'll figure it out," a small voice interjected before Severus could reply. They whirled with their wands towards the doorway. There stood a small boy with shaggy shoulder length black hair and large green eyes set in a pale face.

"Who are you boy? And what are you talking about?" Severus demanded harshly as Voldemort studied the child with narrowed eyes. He rubbed his eyes sleepily and stepped further into the room.

"I'm Harry. And I meant what you're thinking about doing," the little boy pointed to Voldemort, "If you don't do it two times together, the old man with the long white beard with figure out that the man there isn't you. I saw it. If he finds out, he'll have time to find the way to destroy you. And if he does, magic will disappear in about twenty years after you die."

Voldemort started and exchanged a look with the twenty-seven year old potions master. He turned back to the boy with a calculating gaze. "What do you mean when you say that you saw this come to pass?"

"I always see things that will happen. I saw you come to kill me and Violet. But if you had succeeded in killing Violet, my mum would have turned on you and killed all three of you. So I used my magic to protect Violet and only the rat died. If you die, magic will die."

Snape sneered at the boy, "You're certainly well spoken for being one of Potter's spawn."

The boy shrugged before turning back to Voldemort. The dark lord studied the boy as he turned to pull a small blue blanket off the top of a nearby chest, wrapping it around his thin body.

"This is all I want to take with me. But you had better hurry. The man with the white beard will be here in ten minutes." Voldemort's eyes widened and Snape blanked his face to keep off his curiosity. "Oh, and that wasn't my dad that you killed. You have to know or _He'll_ know you were here."

Snape couldn't keep the fury off his face at that. Voldemort called his attention back to the matter at hand however, turning back to the boy, "We will continue this back at the Manor, Severus get over here and follow me."

Harry sat down and watched as the pair of dark wizards quickly began a spell with a long incantation over the ashes of Wormtail's body, repeating it quickly. Sweat dripped down Snape's face while Voldemort appeared to only be mildly out of breath as they turned back to the boy.

"He can carry me," Harry said as he stepped up to Snape and reached up with outstretched arms, "I have more to tell you after we get to your house."

Snape waited until Voldemort nodded before picking the boy up and cradling him in his arms. Harry sighed and snuggled into the stern potions master much to his surprise and discomfort. The two dark wizards quickly apparated away. As soon as they appeared in the well appointed formal parlor Severus put Harry down, ignoring the adorable pout that the boy threw his way. Voldemort sat in his favorite black leather chair and motioned for Severus to sit across from him. Harry just sat at Voldemort's feet without prompting looking up at Voldemort with a startlingly intense gaze.

"Now, tell me child what else you have seen," Voldemort asked.

Harry thought hard for a moment before answering.

"Well, I can't tell you everything or you'll end up messing it all up. Through no fault of your own I will admit, but it would throw everything off and people who need to live would die. But I can help you find the soulmates of all your followers as well as yourself. Right now you have about the same amount of power as that creepy old man, but you will out strip him by far if you bond with your soulmate or, as the case maybe, soulmates." Both of the older wizards were shocked at this, but Voldemort was the first to speak.

"Then tell me child, who are my soulmates?"

"The first is actually one of your followers, a man named Lucius Malfoy-"

"Lucius?" Severus interrupted astonished. Harry just nodded and smiled at Voldemort's thoughtful look as he continued.

"Yes, Lucius is one, the other is a girl named Hermione Granger. And don't look at me like that, even though she has a muggle name she is also descended of a Hogwarts Founder. She is the last witch of the Ravenclaw squib line that has been living as muggles. Your children with those two will be some of the most powerful in recent history. Soulmates have always bred powerful children. But after the ancient soul mate spells of the past were lost in time, children were born less and less powerful and with more chances of them being born squibs. But now we have a way to bring power back into the newer generations."

"However, one reason why everyone must think you are dead is because you can't bond with the girl right away, she is only six months older than I am. The earliest it's safe for someone to bond with their soul mate is at the age of fourteen. And as for half of your followers' soul mates, they are also in need of this time too mature to an age in which they would also be useful and productive. Some will even have to be taken from their families or they will turn their backs on their soulmates due to all of the prejudice that the wizarding world holds too." Harry stopped and turned to Severus who had clearly been wishing to interrupt. "Yes, Severus?"

"I merely wished to point out that Lucius will not wish to just abandon Narcissa who is, in fact, his wife."

"Except that I also know who her soulmate is, a one Bill Weasley, who is currently in his first year working for the goblins in Egypt as a curse breaker. If you assign her to win his trust to gain ties into one of the most prominent light families, soon enough she'll fall in love with him, as he will with her. Then she'll break her marriage with Lucius on her own, and bond with her soulmate. As for Draco, their only son, the best thing to do with him is for him to be blood adopted by you as one of your children, Milord. And by Hermione as well, strange though it is since she's only a few months older than him. However, he'll have a greater increase in his power then he would if he was left as he is. And when his time comes I'll also find his soul mate who is, funnily enough, another Weasley."

Voldemort looked thoughtful throwing a glance at the man sitting across from him, "If I already will have to wait another seven years to complete my soul mates bonds that will give us time to draw in more members and train them. But you have yet to mention who Severus's soul mate might be and where to find him or her. Who is it?"

The young boy flushed then looked up at them with wide emerald eyes. A faintly embarrassed, but pleased smile on his lips as he said, "I am."

"What?" Severus stared at the seven year old boy like he'd lost his mind. "B-but you're a Potter! And a child, as well as being twenty years my junior. You couldn't possibly be my soul mate."

"Ah, but I will no longer be a Potter, because I'll be given to Nathanial and Serria Zabini. Then I will be blood adopted by them. Also we can't bond until I turn fourteen anyways, some seven years from now. By then you'll have come to love me as I will love you. I've seen us, dreamt of it even. We'll be happily married with children and our own home after the upcoming war is done and finished. It's something that I'll be looking forward to, Severus." Harry smiled sweetly at the potions master who was looking down at him in shock. Voldemort also held an expression of vague surprise over this.

Voldemort finally broke the uneasy silence a few moments later, "Why the Zabini's?"

"Because, they are one of the few couples who have found their soulmate without outside help. Their son who is also my age will be a powerful ally when he is older and will be someone that I would be proud to call brother. If I'm given to them now at this age I can persuade them from their neutrality and to your side easier. With them will come the Lovegoods, the Boots, the Abbots, the Turpins, and the Entwhistles along with a couple of other individuals from light-oriented families." He paused with a thoughtful look.

"It also gives us time to plan against Dumbledore's foolishness in order to save magic and indeed deepen it's roots in our world. Within the next five years alone we can double our support just by saving so-called muggleborn children that would otherwise die under muggles that would harm them for doing accidental magic and giving them to your pureblood followers to blood adopt. That way these witches and wizards will increase the pureblood lines once more and still bring in enough fresh blood to keep us from being inbred. If every magical child is given to a magical family at birth, within the next fifty years, the Wizarding population with increase by fifty percent. It will also save children from having childhoods like yours, Milord."

Snape's eyes widened minutely at the child as he finished speaking. The Dark Lord himself was lost in his thoughts as he considered all of this. Then he looked into the child's eyes intently, "I'll do it."

"I knew you would," Harry smiled sweetly, looking for the first time like the young child he was. "If we can persuade the whole of the wizarding world, I mean the other countries too, to follow our example in about two thousand years the wizarding population will rival that of the muggles and we'll no longer have to hide from those without magic. And that of course is a worthy goal of any witch or wizard."

Voldemort smirked and turned to the potions master, "Severus take Harry here to the Zabini's and tell them that he is in fact an orphan but doesn't remember his name due to a blow to his head. There he can 'discover' his ability and allow things to grow from there. Also tell Lucius to come to me and bring his wife. I'll have Nott find the girl and plant a doppelganger in her place. She can be given to the Parkinsons to raise until she reaches the age of bonding in seven years."

"That's all good and well, but remember to have Hermione around you and Lucius as much as possible after she turns ten so that she'll come to love you as much as she loves the breath in her lungs. Your bond will be all the stronger for it. I'll be sending you a list in a week on your followers and their soulmates. Once everyone starts falling into place begin to train them in everything that will need to be done once you over throw the government. The Ministry's corruption runs deep and you'll need to replace the whole system after all." The seven year old stated before Severus could get a word in. "And of course, I'll be in touch with you along with Severus."

The Dark Lord gave him an amused glance when the other man blanched. "Very well, Harry. I see that we will have quite a bit of work ahead of us, won't we."

"Yes, we will," Harry replied seriously. Then with a glance and a smile at Severus, "I especially shall have my work cut out for me."

"Yes, you shall." He agreed with a slight grin, "And Harry?"

"Yes, milord?" The boy looked up at the dark lord with a calm expression, confirming to him that the boy already knew what he would ask.

"What of the prophecy?"

"It was null and void as soon as you agreed to bring me with you. I am the only wizard that shall ever have the power to challenge you and I will not. I shall stand aside as you bring about the changes so desperately needed within our world." He said with a neutral expression, his emerald eyes blank. He shook his head and turned to Severus with his arms outstretched to be picked up by his future bond-mate. "That _He_ does not yet know about the prophecy no longer being valid is only in our favor. So NO TAUNTING the old man! He is still dangerous in his own way for a while yet."

Voldemort was taken aback by the fierceness in the little one's command, but could not deny that he did have a valid point. And for the first time since he was a child himself, the dark lord decided to obey an order given to him by someone with no real authority over him. And so he stared at the child with a thoughtful look, already planning on just where the boy would be placed in his inner circle.

Snape gaped openly as the dark lord did nothing to the child would had issued an order to the powerful wizard. Voldemort sighed and turned to Severus, "You may take him to the Zabini's now Severus. It seems we will have much to do over the coming years."

The potions master shook himself out of his shock and picked up the seven year old boy, "Yes, Milord. Shall I return or will that be all for tonight?"

"No, that is all for tonight, but I shall be calling on you tomorrow, Severus." The Dark Lord stood and walked over to his desk as Snape took his leave. The boy in his arms already half asleep as he waved good-bye to the Heir of Slytherin.

TBC. . .


End file.
